Hope's Eternal Flame: the Last Day of CoH
by Secret Dancer
Summary: The last of a City of Heroes all began with the villain group NcSoft and a little box belonging to the Pandorians. Can Hope change the past before the future runs out of time? Or will the Torch of Hope finally be extinguished? After all, we are heroes, this is what we do and NcSoft seems to think they're villains, what's theirs is theirs.


Hope's Eternal Flame: The Last Day of CoH

By Secret Dancer

_Freedom Server_

_Countdown until the End: 00:06:45:21_

"Hope, are you ready?" My brother asked. His voice seemed to come from the void of darkness that coated the walls of the room. The only light came from a blue screen with white words and green options on it. We were in Studio B of Architect Entertainment.

The AE building had been shut down along with most of the shops in Atlas Park. Wentworth's had gone bankrupt last month since it wasn't worth keeping it open. We were all going die soon so it didn't matter if you made Influence or not. Nobody made missions here anymore and they took these last months to curse the villain group NcSoft and hang with their friends for what seemed like the last time. The AE building used to be crowded by heroes who wanted to level faster or try to test their creativity. Sometimes it was just to practice against virtual villain groups to find potential weaknesses that could be useful in future confrontations.

However my brother had hacked the system to create a mission for me, one that might save us all if it goes accordingly. He came from a technology origin rather than a mutation like me. It won't matter in a couple of hours, nothing will. Anyway he's a genius when it comes to a computer which is why he mostly takes to the streets of Kings Row to fight the Clockwork. With his abilities he can diminish their numbers dramatically in a couple of weeks.

My brother's hero name is Digital Smuggler and it fits. His costume is a dark blue with a black lattice on the front to compliment his mask and hair. He's also tanned, tall-about 6'6 and strong but, not strong enough the break the Rikti Alloy collar that NcSoft placed on all heroes. Digi has an IQ of 162 but before becoming a hero he wanted to be a Computer Specialist or an Engineer. His skills are very impressive and even though my IQ is 130 I feel stupid around him. It's not numbers, it's more of abilities.

"Digi, I'm scared." I said to him. I had a mission that could change the world, there was a high chance I would mess it up.

"I know Hope but if we want to beat NcSoft you've got to do this." Digi replied. His voice was closer and I knew he was in front of me because I could hear the sound of his collar buzzing.

The collars were designed to keep heroes from leaving Paragon City. What really shocked us all was that NcSoft placed them on villain groups too. Their power is unbelievable. Even if heroes, villains, rogues, and vigilantes teamed together with our Praetorian counterparts we'd be no match to them. It's not that they had more people than us it's just they had more control. It was the beginning of what some called the Coming Storm or the Pre-Purge. Some even said it was a Nemesis Plot but then again, what isn't?

I remember when I was "given" my collar. I had been on my way to a distress call in Eden'. When I got there I remember the blue shields were down but the sky wasn't green like when Rikti Invasions start. Everything seemed normal until I was knocked out from behind. When I woke up I saw other heroes with me and some had the collars. We were all paralyzed and others who were just brought in they were injected with a light blue liquid and placed in a proto-steel container with a plexi-glass door. I saw my brother be brought in and injected. That was the scariest day of my life. After all the collars were placed on Heroes and Villains, Praetorians, Rogues and Vigilantes- even the Freedom Phalanx and Lord Recluse's group were captured and collared- we were all sprayed with a cloud of red smoke and then released back to where we were pre-capture. Nobody knew how that was even possible! Surely the Incarnates-the ones stronger than even the Freedom Phalanx- would stand a chance?

Digi is an Incarnate. He worked hard to get to that level too. I remember him running Incarnate missions for hours. When he'd come to our apartment complex it would be either late and night or early in the morning. He'd get maybe an hour or two of sleep and then go back out. I've never seen a more devoted hero than him. Digi also did things I was too scared to do. He crossed into Praetoria and the Rogue Isles and came back to tell the story. He would run undercover ops and do what few have dared. My brother also-at a young level- assisted in defeating Protean. I think some people were born to be heroes, others like me we chose to become them.

Enough about my older brother. I guess you want to know about me. After today, well, I guess there wouldn't be a tomorrow so it won't matter if my identity is revealed. I am Hope's Flame. I used to go by another hero name until the Pre-Purge/Coming Storm but, that's not important. I adopted this name instead to honor the Candlelight Vigil at the closed City Hall. Heroes would come to Atlas Park with torches that were supplied and stand for hours-some even months- to show that NcSoft couldn't do that to us. They couldn't kill us all because we were caught off guard! I changed to show that, I saw others change to that too.

My costume is red, orange, and black. My mask and sash around my waist is black. I wear a long-sleeved red shirt with orange pointed fabric to make it look like the flaming end of a torch. My pants are the same way and my attire is made of a fireproof material. I wear boots the same way so it all flows together. I have red-brown hair and green eyes but not the green eyes of a true redhead. My mask is a fireproof fabric the color of coal and it's a straight line across my eyes to either side of my forehead that connects at the bridge of my nose.

The really cool part about my costume is my powers. There's another reason I chose the name Hope's Flame. I am a fire/fire Scrapper. Whenever I activate my fire I sprout wings of the burning glory and a tail of its magnificence. I am coated in fire and Digi calls me The Phoenix and so have others. I prefer Hope's Flame over Phoenix any day.

Digi had hacked into files to reconstruct the day NcSoft attacked and with the help from Ouroboros he was able to have me sent into the past through the mission to fix it. According to my brother it began with Pandora's Box and a hero named Pandora Witch. I was too young a level to help stop Pandora's Box from opening. As you guessed it Digital Smuggler was helping others with that instead. He even brought back pictures. I bet you're wondering '_if your brother is able to do all this why doesn't he go on the world changing mission?' _the answer is because he may have been there when the box opened but he wasn't the one who fought the Nemesis Monstrosity and exploded in unmanageable power.

Digi and Positron did a scan to see if the power had left any trace on me. They found several particles of energy that remained and like a battery it was splitting into more. That meant the power was replenishing and I would be stronger. Posi said I might be the strongest in the world if I couldn't control it. Digi assured me that I could control it and it wouldn't be a problem. All I knew was that I had the power to destroy the Earth at my disposal.

"Hope, it's now or never." Digi said before embracing me in a hug. I don't know why but I found myself crying. I hugged him tight, afraid to let go, afraid to accept the fact that we're about to die today.

"I know. I love you Digi." I whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too sis. Now, go save the world." He smirked before releasing me.

Every step I took, every breath, every blink was limited. The green barrier was only feet away but to me it seemed like years. I looked again at Digi and back at my fate. My collar buzzed but I ignored it. If I did this right then it wouldn't matter. None of this would matter. I prayed it would work, that I could change fate. But the problem with that is fate is something that shouldn't be toyed with, the past shouldn't be changed, the future is carved into stone. The thing about that phrase was what if you cut off the face of the stone that the words are written on and grind it into dust? Would it still be true?

"Goodbye." I barely said before walking into the green barrier.

The instant I felt the digital walls tickle my skin I knew I was being broken down into particles and sent down the time stream. The sensation was not a pleasant one. Usually when sent into a mission in AE you walk through and it's the feeling of being teleported rather than being broken into pieces. When the feeling passed I was slammed into the ground and I landed on my face.

I slowly got up, the transfer had weakened me. While I recovered I surveyed my surroundings. I noticed…..I was in a prison. The concrete floor and cement walls told me I was in Zigursky Prison in Brickstown. There was an official standing at the entrance, right in front of me. I recognized him, Detective Miller. He was a part of the PPD or Paragon Police Department.

"Detective Miller?" I asked just to make sure this was the right guy.

"Elvish Wisp! Good to see ya. What brings you to our fine precinct? Alien invasion? Rogue wizards? No, no, don't tell me... _alien_ rogue wizards?" Detective Miller asked with a friendly grin. _I must look like I did before the Coming Storm. _

"Funny. I need inside Zigursky Prison." I stated. Even though I was already here I figured being straightforward might be a bit better than breaking in. He gave me a blank look.

"That's... not exactly the kind of place that has visiting hours, Elvish Wisp. I'm authorized to grant FBSA-licensed Heroes access, but... what business have you got in there?" Miller asked.

"I'm afraid that's not a question I can answer, Detective. It's sensitive information." I responded. I never knew about Pandora's Box except from what Digi told me.

"Well, alright then. In most cases, there'd be procedures you'd need to go through in order to get approved, but I know you've been working with the Phalanx lately. If Positron thinks you're on the up-and-up, then who am I to judge, eh? Still, you can't just walk right in. We've got procedures in place to prevent security breaches. Get your people together. I'll let them know you're comin'." Detective answered before smiling again. He pulled out his radio and began talking into it.

I didn't know what to do but I had this…._feeling. _I felt I knew what I had to do. I pulled out my cellphone and looked up my contact numbers. My contacts included multiple people, some I shouldn't call unless it's _really _important. I finally scrolled to the hero I needed. I knew she would want to know what's happening, she is the Guardian of it. I dialed.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Pandora, it's me. Elvish." I said into the blue flip device.

"Elvish, what's up?"

"Something really important. Where are you?"

"I'm in Croatoa." Pandora answered casually. Barely anybody went to the Halloween zone full of nightmares and creepy things that go bump in the night.

"Why?"

"I'm protecting Sally. I already took a nap at Jack and Irons chair and beat down Eochai."

"Oh right. Important things. Pandora, get to Brickstown fast." I asked urgently.

"Now it's my turn to ask why."

"I found your box. Somebody's here to open it. You might want to be here."

"….On the way!" She answered before hanging up.

"Detective, I've got me a partner." I said.

"Good, cause I've got you clearance. You got anybody to go in with?"

"I do. If Pandora Witch shows up let her in please." I asked. He nodded and I continued forward.

I walked and my shoes echoed throughout the concrete. I went through the door and waited because I heard footsteps. A lot of footsteps. From behind a steel door came several prisoners. _Security seems a little….light. _I saw someone I never thought I'd see, _Odysseus. _I also saw some prisoners I put _in _the Zig.

"Why are you stalling Odysseus?" I asked after a small conversation. He tried to go sly on me. That clever little turd. He chuckled as an attempt to drive fear into my soul.

"Oh, you _are_ good. Still, I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet. Zigursky is a _special_ place, Elvish Wisp. Anyone stronger than your average street thug becomes significantly weaker in here. Fancy tech, magic spells, even higher-than-average strength and speed are... 'capped' while you're doing time. And it doesn't discriminate. The moment you stepped through these walls, your powers have been slowly draining from you. And as you can see." Odysseus gestured behind him to the other inmates.

"We have the numbers advantage. So... how are you feeling, Elvish Wisp?" He continued.

I drew a fire sword that glistened like the fire of a dragon. His face fell like milk on a spoon. I just gave him the old _don't mess with me or die _glare. But even though I had powers I was still outnumbered. These men and women had combat training and had worked as a group for several years. I however was a solo person so I learned to fight multiple groups with just some Inspirations, a _lot _of Enhancements, and whatever power I could muster.

They all began swarming me and so I activated a purple and a red. I struck down on the ground with my sword and the shockwave knocked them all harshly to the floor. Some fell unconscious since the Zig drained them and others rose back up to fight. Of them all Odysseus would be the strongest. I'd have to be cautious around him since I've never fought him. All the prisoners here were after Pandora's Box so they could open it. Every single one of them heard of the story of Statesman and Lord Recluse and how they became the first hero and villain.

"Please Odysseus, give up before you humiliate yourself in front of your jail mates." I taunted before ceasing attacks. Now it was just him and me and a little thing called destiny.

"What makes you think you'll beat me? You're just a power hungry hero, you're no better than I am."

"No, you're wrong. Unlike you I'm choosing to protect the power from scum like you. You just want to abuse it for your own twisted agenda. We're not alike and we will _NEVER _be alike!" I raised my voice.

I felt fire stirring in my chest. I realized when the trainer-Ms. Liberty in Atlas Park- last told me I gained a new ability I had forgotten what she had told me. Now I think I remember what she spoke of. The fire rose to my throat before exiting my mouth and shooting its haze at Odysseus. _Fire Breath._

"Well, that takes spicy food to a new level." I muttered under my breath. I managed to burn my opponent's arm and he had blisters coating it. _Eww._

"You burnt my arm. If it's fire you want it's fire you're going to get."

It's against Hero law to kill. You're only supposed to send them to Zigursky but since these bimbos are _in _Zigursky and I didn't have time to waste I'd either a) Have to kill him or b) My alternative decision I just made. It won't break the law and it would be hilarious-to me at least-but since the Galaxy incident I bet there won't be a problem getting him taken care of.

I dodged a two attacks but I couldn't find the right time to strike back. He was cautious to leave no openings even after he attacked. My fire sword was flickering the longer the battle stretched. I feared soon it would become extinguished. I didn't want to rely on fire breath either since I just discovered it and I'm not trained with it yet so I don't want to take the chance of it failing on me. I unleashed my fire storm and twirling my fire sword and striking down with the last power of the sword and the energy was channeled through the floor and through his body. Odysseus fell to the floor and didn't get up but he glared from the floor.

"I know this is cliché but pray that Ice Mistrial can cool down that burn." I said with a bit of attitude before stepping past dead bodies in search of Pandora's Box.

"Detective," I called back. I was feeling a strong energy source that was causing my heart to race and my breathing to accelerate. It was quite powerful because soon I was adjusted to the effects.

"Is Pandora Witch here yet?" I continued before destroying the fake lab equipment that was over the giant hole leading down, deep into the Earth.

Just then I heard the rustling sound of flight. There was a louder noise. That meant two people instead of just Witch. I turned-still prepared to fight in case- to find Fusionette with Witch. Of course both of them could fly but you know, I can't. Pandora looked very serious but you couldn't tell because of her Carnival mask.

"Uh, is that hole supposed to be there?" Fusionette asked glancing at the torn floor.

"Also, if we get sued, you are TOTALLY footing the bill on this one."

I rolled my eyes. Fusionette was a powerful hero and a part of the Nuclear 90. She's also a great person but I haven't really been around her much. I wasn't one of the ones who helped her and Jim Temblor in Faultline. The whole reason I know Fusionette is because of Pandora's Box and the recent events associated with it. Also we've had to work together before so we've been acquainted.

"Pandora, Odysseus and the other prisoners know where you hid your box. We've got to relocate it before it's too late." I told her.

"They KNOW? It's my job as a Guardian of the Box to make sure it isn't opened or NcSoft will get us all. I hid this box in the safest spot in all of Paragon City! Nobody would think to look here!" Pandora ranted and the purple energy swords she fought with materialized. She looked for something to strike before tearing the thing I destroyed into more pieces before it had a minor explosion.

"Pandy, I think you killed it." Fusionette commented.

"I just wanted to be sure. You've seen Battle Bovine right? I just don't want another Soda Machine." Witch replied before her swords dissipated.

My Doomsday collar beeped. It had carried over through the time travel. _Countdown until the End: 00:02:15:02_

"Ladies, here's the plan. We've got to get down inside the Zig and get the Box relocated before the timer on my collar is up." I explained before leaping down into the metallic room.

"What happens then? And how'd you get that collar?" Witch asked.

"We cease to exist because of NcSoft. Let's just say I'm from the future but if I reveal more than that the past will change."

"In the future, did we move Pandora's Box in the past?" Pandora asked before leading us to her Box.

"No, which is why I'm here. Pandora-aw heck I'm dying in two hours might as well tell you- in the future your Box was opened by a man named James Harvan. But if it wasn't for him then Odysseus would've gotten to it. Anyway today the Box was destined to be opened today and we couldn't do anything to stop it. Now because of this event NcSoft harvested the power that I possess now-don't ask how I'll get to that- and they used it to make these collars.

"In two hours the collars will activate and we'll all die. You, me, Fusionette, even the Freedom Phalanx and the villains will die. They got us all in Paragon City. We were rounded up and paralyzed before they put the collars on us. Whenever we go to leave Paragon City the collar will terminate us. The buzzing noise is a constant reminder that we were captured. If I can change the events of today then maybe we'll live.

"What I was saying about my power now was all the energy from Pandora's Box was harvested into a Nemesis Plot. When I defeated the Nemesis Monstrosity all the power was transferred to me and I exploded in unfathomable power. Now only the essence of the power remains and it's merged with my power. The reason I was chosen was a sacrifice mission or a future-fixing mission.

"If the Box is opened for any reason I must be present due to the fact that I am already exposed and it's drawn to immense power. At first in the past you, Fusionette, were the most powerful in the room so we've reversed situations. Now we cannot let it be opened or the power will surely kill me and the power will still be merged within my body. If however this fixes the future by us moving it then we may not have to die due to NcSoft." I explained making sure that I covered key points.

"Then we have to make sure this Box isn't open. I am always channeling my magic into the box's seal. Every Guardian before me has sealed a part of their power inside the box. That is why it is so full of power when it's open. Anyway if the Box was being tampered with or power released I would know because I'd feel my spell-lock break. How much time before we need to get out of the Zig?" Pandora asked. She looked somewhat drained as did Fusionette but I remember what Odysseus said.

"We need to place it somewhere safe and whenever I disappear it's either because of the future changing or I die so….happy thoughts. I'd say we've got to get out A.S.A.P so these freaks don't attack us again."

"Let's leave everything alone but I've got to meditate but I don't have the power for it. Could you transfer a bit of your energy to me? I've got to contact my Coven about where the next spot is to hide my Box." Pandora said urgently.

"It's no problem." I answered before summoning an energy ball and passing it to her. She in turn absorbed it and began meditating on the floor.

For the record I should probably mention what she looks like. Pandora has blue shoulder-length hair that is tucked behind her ears and the back part slid over it. Her mask is a Carnival of War mask with the left side being lavender and the right being white with a pattern on it. She also wears a lavender metallic tank-top with a matching skirt. Her belt is a purple belt with a glowing white star in the middle. Her gloves are fingerless and black and purple. Beneath her skirt is a Jester looking pants style that's purple and white. To conclude she has Steampunk shoes that are mainly purple with white accents and a Jester-over-the-shoulder cape that's white at the top half and purple at the bottom half. She also has purple glowing eyes that shine brightly through her mask.

After a few minutes Pandora was in a temporary stasis. All movements ceased. She didn't breathe nor did her heart beat. She was out of this world but yet her conscious was still here. If I said anything she would know because even when she meets with her Coven she is still connected to the outside world. Her energy record however was close mine since the incident, and so even with my Box power in this form she was one of the strongest people in the world.

Fusionette and I sparred a little bit while waiting for Witch. I had to admit, for as little as I knew the girl she was a great hero. She was very skillful and observant. She _did _pin me at one point and I had to tap out. I noticed how she charted my movements and attacks and almost blocked every strike as well as dishing her own with caution. I learned one thing in my final hours, don't judge a hero by their attitude.

A sudden wave of energy informed me that Pandora had woken from her trance. She stood and stretched before walking towards the Box. She beckoned us towards it and a bright bluish-white light shined from the cracks of the Box. Witch placed her hands on the seal and began to chant under her breath.

"_Place your hands. Fusionette on the left and Elvish Wisp on the right." _A voice that wasn't Pandora's spoke from beneath her mask. I didn't want to anger a strange voice so I complied. I placed my hands on the box and it felt like a force-field was holding them in place.

"Fusionette, don't upset the Force." I said to here. She quickly placed her hands on her side and I saw her elbows moving like she was trying to remove them.

"_Your first test shall begin." _

"First test? What do you mean 'first test'?" Fusionette asked.

In a blink I felt pain shoot through my body. I bit my tongue to keep out my screams. It was an unfathomable pain and I've never felt anything so horrifying or terrible in all my life. I felt as if all my skin, bone, and flesh was being set ablaze, beaten with a sledgehammer, and then frozen to repeat to process. I soon learned that if I left my hands more pain would shoot through me. Yet though I was in agony I left them and chewed back my screams unlike Fusionette. Then it left as quick as it started, it was like it only lasted a second rather than a year.

"_You both pass. Onto test two." _A different voice announced. I noticed they were both feminine voices.

This time instead of pain I felt a different sensation. It was like my fire abilities were all activated at once and I felt stronger. I kept feeling my strength and energy increase to what seemed like a point of no return. I felt like I wasn't human anymore. It was hard to describe but it was like I _was _the fire. I kept burning more and more until it seemed like I was never human to begin with.

When it ceased I sank to my knees with my hands still in place. I was sweating and panting. I looked over to see Pandora glowing with Pandora's Box's light. Fusionette however was glowing with her Incarnate glows but she looked more drained then I was.

"_You both pass. Now for the final test." _A third female voice answered.

I waited for some kind of response to what she said. Yet nothing came.

"_Who are we?"_ They all asked simultaneously.

"How are we supposed to know that?" I asked but Fusionette cast me a look.

"I know Wisp. Just let me think. I know these people." Fusionette told me before she went deep into thought.

"Pandora's Box…..Statesman….Lord Recluse…..legends…opened…energy…..ahah!" Fusionette exclaimed.

"You're the Fates."

"_You pass Fusionette." _

"But what about me?" I asked.

"_You did not pass the last test. Therefore you must be terminated. You cannot cheat the Box. You already contain remnants of it's power, opening it again will be your doom."_ The voices screeched.

"I'm not here to open the Box. I'm here to help protect it." I explained. If I died now all the heroes, villains, and praetorians would be doomed.

"Hey, you three! Get outta my head. I'm the Guardian here you just give the tests." Pandora's voice spoke and her hands were removed. I felt the force field removed and a slight energy surge knocked Fusionette and I back.

"Sorry about that. The Fates were originally the Guardians but as time progressed they passed it on to worthy witches. My Coven selected me to be the bearer of the Box and so the Fates and I became one to protect it. Now they only speak through me and just give the test to those who wish to claim power or in this case move the Box to prove they won't abuse the power." Pandora explained before walking over to Fusionette's side and lifting the box.

"My Coven told me where to move it to. Now Anette help me lift and Wisp you get that end. Here's the plan: We're going to transport this to my Coven's base. They've projected several replicas that we're going to place. People know Pandora's Box is around they'll be searching for it. We plant the decoys and then we go to Ouroboros. The rest I cannot say."

""No problem Witch. Lead the way!" I said eagerly. I actually got my hope back. We could actually beat NcSoft! I laughed but they didn't seem to mind. I didn't even mind my collar stating the countdown was a little under two hours.

While supporting the box on her end she summoned the purple spikey glow in her hands of a teleporter. In a matter of seconds we were being broken down while our cells were transported to be put back together. This was a normal sensation since so many were teleported towards missions or at a young and naïve level we were teleported into a mob. When we rematerialized the Box seemed heavier.

"Oh my god!" Fusionette exclaimed and almost dropped her side but luckily Pandora didn't have weak strength so she held it up.

"Coven, I'm home!" Pandora called as a joke.

Everyone knows a Coven is reached through your soul and mind. They don't exist in a physical plain. Also you can only see them if a witch enables you to. There are a lot of complications to seeing a Coven but a Coven's base of operations is realistic. Crystals taken from Shadowshard cause the mystic energies to create spiritual images of the Coven the base belongs to.

The Coven of Pandora had a violet and white base. It was equipped to the specifications of the Pandorians. There were several crystals suspended from the walls and they were all white. There was however a dormant crystal which I assumed would belong to Witch whenever she became a Pandorian. I noticed a stone platform with two stairs leading to it. It seemed to be the spot we will place the Box and my guess was correct.

"Now watch this." Pandora said and soon her Coven had projected themselves from the crystals and the group of them- with Pandora- created the replicas. It was like trillions of mini crystals joined together to craft each box. After a while I couldn't tell which was which.

"Um, y'all remember where the real one is right?" I asked.

"Yes Elvish Wisp. As Pandorians our perception of the Box is different than yours." A male Pandorian warlock replied. He was composed of a blue energy source.

"Oh, so y'all see like a mystic energy or something that we don't see or the Box doesn't look the same?" I asked to clarify.

"Precisely. Even to us the Box looks different because of our individuality. It's all in the eye of the beholder." A purple female answered.

"I understand. Am I allowed to know where these Boxes will be placed?"

"Unfortunately, none of us know where the Boxes are placed. Not even Pandora Witch knows where they'll be placed. The Boxen choose where they'll be placed. In Ouroboros the time stream sends the Box where the Fates choose where it will go." A yellow Pandorian said.

"Wait, if the Fates and Witch are one doesn't that mean _she _chooses where it goes?"

"No, because there are exceptions. The Fates only intervene when the Box is to be handled or when it is to be placed. Other than that they are to keep it closed." Blue dude answered.

"I get it now. I do, however, have a question."

"Ask away Elvish Wisp." A red female responded.

"Do you know anything of my future I came from or would it be wise to ask one of the Menders in Ouroboros?" I asked slowly and unsurely.

"Ah, we knew you would ask that. Alas we do not have the answer. Such answers should be seeked in Ouroboros where Mender Lazarus rests. He may hold the answers." A black ghost stated.

"Thank you Coven of Pandorians. Your wisdom may save my future." I responded with respect.

"Then heed this warning. Time is not one to mess with. You may be doing more harm than good. _Your _future may change but _others_ may be at risk." Purple warlock added.

"But, in the future we all will die!" I protested. This wasn't making sense, I thought the future was already risked and by doing this I was fixing it.

"You cannot change fate. You may prolong the process but everyone dies in the end. _How do you want to die Elvish Wisp_?" The yellow one asked.

"Definitely not to the hands of a villain! We weren't even given a fighting chance! We even protested peacefully. We _still are _protesting peacefully. Campaigns and petitions and outside help were done but they didn't change their mind. They said it was for the best that Paragon City fall! They said they couldn't do anything about it but they could!

"They could've released us and we could have tried to work it out so both of us are benefited. We don't know what they wanted or why they wanted us purged but we were all willing to work it out. We'd even said we'd move to a different home city if they'd take the restricting collars off. We sent their base capes, t-shirts, masks, letters, and tons more saying how we wanted to stay alive and fight for what we believe in. All we wanted to do was survive and do our job. We are Heroes, this is what we do! I've heard villains say, "We are Villains, what's ours is ours." And we're all together on this one. All fights have ceased and we're together.

"At first I thought it was all a plan to get us together and show us that fighting is no good. But after our peaceful relations we were still not released. You know, before, I used to thing terrorists did what they did because what better gets the world together than unfair death of innocents? I still think that's the reason for their actions, that, and their sadistic but I still think they had a reason before terror, peace." I finished.

"We have finished recreating the Boxes. Allow a moment for them to be transported." Blue warlock announced as if my speech was mute.

"I'm sorry Elvish Wisp but we only act in the present. We've learned that the future is something we cannot control so we bother not trying." A pink witch whispered after seeing the confusion on my face.

"It's okay. I'll fix my own dang future. I just have about an hour to do so. If you don't mind maybe we could hurry this up. I've got to get back to my brother."

The Boxes as if by command all began disappearing. As each Box vanished one of the witches or warlocks vanished as well. Many minutes passed before there was no longer any of the multi-colored Pandorians left. All we were left with was Pandora Witch, Fusionette, the Box and me.

"That's one way to clear a room." Fusionette commented.

"Now we must hurry. The decoys only last for so long. We must get to Ouroboros. Do any of you have a portal beacon?" Pandora asked.

"I do!" I replied before running my index finger over the golden insignia. I felt energy pulse before the double diamond portal opened. They stepped, holding the Box, inside the two diamonds before being soaked in a golden light and transported to the place time stands still. I followed behind so that the portal would close.

"Menders! I have brought the Box!" Witch called out. Pilgrim came forth and as did Mender Silos and Lazarus (my personal favorite mender).

"Mender Lazarus, may I have a word?" I asked the brown-hooded man.

"Yes. I knew you were going to speak to me. I've been through the time stream several times and every time we've spoken on this day at this time because of these reasons." He said in a kooky sort of voice. I liked him already.

"Did my future change?" I asked. I was shaking with fear and I was apprehensive about discovering the answer.

"I cannot answer that. If I do it will ruin the future. I'm sorry I cannot help further. All we do in Ouroboros is prepare and try to fix the Coming Storm. I won't reveal if it affects the rain or the thunder." Mender Lazarus answered.

"But thank you anyway, Mender. I hope this helps." I replied before handing him a small parting gift. It was a pocket watch from Steampunk times. I knew it wasn't much but here time is everything.

"Thank you Elvish Wisp."

I turned and walked back to Pandora and Fusionette. Pandora seemed to have finished her conversation with Pilgrim. Fusionette walked over to the portal that takes you to several zones and transported herself most likely to the closet place to Faultline. Witch took one end of the Box and I took the other and together we carried our destiny and threw the _heavy, energy filled, sacred _Box into the Pillar of Ice and Flame.

The Ice cracked and the Flame swallowed the Box. It was if time was being toyed with in a heartbeat. A force of energy from the Pillar shot me into the pool of water in the center of Ouroboros. The water held me down and the world began falling. I was pulled deeper and deeper until…..I fell out of the green portal.

"Hope!" My brother exclaimed before helping me up.

"Digi, how much time?" I asked gasping. I noticed I was soaking wet.

"Three minutes. Come on, let's get to Atlas. They have a large screen showing what's happening in the other cities."

_I failed._

"Who opened the Box?" I asked. But the answer hit me at the same time he said it.

"NcSoft." Digi almost spat.

I spread my fire wings and flew him towards the Atlas Statue. The large monument I hoped would be my last sight. I dropped him off at the crowded City Hall where I lit a torch for him. I instead went to the first place I remember from first coming to Paragon City. It was dark and there were so many stars in the sky and the moon seemed to be winking goodbye. I felt tears at my cheeks.

"_Montague once said the shooting stars in Night Ward were people's souls leaving. But now I know why they were leaving. They didn't want to meet our end. How could NcSoft capture souls? How could they crush our dreams? I guess villain groups work that way but Lord Recluse was never that cruel. I guess Tyrant would be close since he blew up his world."_

Our collars started ticking down. I heard one of our favorite heroes, Hit Streak speak out.

_Disconnecting in 30_

_Hit Streak: Man, this was an amazing ride huh?_

_29_

_28_

_27_

_26_

_Hit Streak: You guys are the best damn community_

_Hit Streak: Wherever you go, take that with you._

_25_

_24_

_23_

_22_

_21_

_20_

_Hit Streak: I wish it was up to me. I wish this wasn't happening._

_Hit Streak: best of luck everyone. This was one HELLUVA ride_

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

_15_

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11_

_10_

Another speech. "_City of Heroes is the super glue that keeps us-the community- together and always shall. May that glue never release the bonds that we've made as heroes, and friends. To CoH!"_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_Hit Streak: Thank you all for being awesome until the very end._

_4_

_3_

_2_

My breath hitched and every muscle tensed. My teary eyes moved to the screen.

_1_

Bodies fell in different cities. Liberty, Justice, Union, Champion, Defiant, Guardian, Infinity, Pinnacle, Triumph, Victory, Protector, Vigilance, Virtue, and Zukanft. I was in the City of Heroes Freedom. Others would be City of Heroes Virtue or Guardians. People cried out. Yet after many minutes Freedom did not fall.

"We're not dead?" Some random hero called out.

"LONG LIVE CITY OF HEROES FREEDOM!" A chant cried out and all torches were lit. I set myself on fire and burning like a Phoenix before taking flight above City Hall. We cheered until one by one we began collapsing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screams echoed into the terror filled night. I felt a sharp needle poke into my neck before I saw so many stars. I hit the ground staring Atlas in the face. Then the moon sang the lullaby that put me to sleep.

"_Goodbye, fly free."_

_0  
_

* * *

Long Author's Note: This was my tribute to City of Heroes closure. I've been working on this for the past month and it's finally came to surface. I came up with an idea for one of my characters- Pandora's Witch- that her backstory would be that she came from a line of witches that guarded over Pandora's Box. If the Box was opened then that would mean all heroes/villains/praetorians would die. However with Statesman and Lord Recluse being the first to open the box and there were no supers around then that would mean none of them would die since they were the first hero and villain. Anyway I made a character named Hope's Flame for the last couple of month's and she would be the embodiment of the torches. The representation of hope and how we used torches as a means of showing we would stay.

Using NcSoft as the villain group was an obvious decision but I wanted to show them as a villain group and not as a means of insulting them. This story was not created to insult NcSoft. I repeat **This story was not created to insult NcSoft. **It was simply a representation of my own invention of the last day.

The collars were an invention where it would contain the heroes to prevent them from retrieving outside help. They were to face this battle alone and again the collars were used as the ending device. Instead of my original idea for the end where the Rikti Mothership is repaired and drops a nuke down thus killing us all I chose to use the NcSoft's massacre as simply a collar that injects poison into you and you die. I still think the Rikti Mothership thing was cooler.

The Pandorians were another thing created by me. None of them were created by Paragon Studios or NcSoft.

All quotes belong to their rightful owners and City of Heroes belongs to NcSoft.

I'd like to thank Paragon Studios for a magnificent game and for almost 5 years of epic gaming. I wish I had been born earlier so I could have been with the game longer and understood it more. In the end I still didn't understand or play half of what the game offered. I started when I was a young age and I acted like an adult. I regret some of the things I said and how I acted some of the times but I was immature at the time. I know none of you care but I'd like to get that out there.

Anyway back to the thanks. I'd like to thank Codewalker for getting the CoH costume creator back up and for letting us be able to fly in atlas again through Icon 1.2. I'd also like to thank the community who without them this story would have never been read or possibly never written. Also the Save City of Heroes Facebook group, without you guys I would have never had the motivation to write this story. And most importantly I'd like to thank Paragon Studios for having the creativity and passion to make this game and to interact with the players like no other game. I have currently found no games that have captured me like yours did and for that I bestow the two most honorable words. Thank you.

I'd also like to thank the youtuber Pewlagon. I'm a big fan of your channel and blog. I'm a novice writer and your Geek Radio helps with my motivation for writing. This is also dedicated to you as well as Paragon Studios and the community.

Wow this note is getting pretty long...

I'd also like the dedicate this to the heroes and villains of the game. Without you there would be no good times to share. I'd also like to thank my characters for the adventures we shared and you will always live in my heart.

Finally I'd like to say one thing.

Long, Live, City of Heroes!

_END_


End file.
